


Encuentro entre dioses

by yami_fudou08



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Beerus is a stupid, Cute Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: En su primer encuentro creyó que moriría. En el segundo también lo llego a creer, aunque no era probable. Sin embargo, dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Bills x Shin (Ligero)
Relationships: Beerus/Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Encuentro entre dioses

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Lamento mi desaparición xD Con todo esto de la cuarentena, aunque tengo más tiempo libre, igual estoy ocupada con unas cosas de la u ;n; Pero ahora por lo que veo como va la cuarentena, me voy a buscar un tiempo para seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Este fic lo tenia planeado subir en san valentín (del 2019 xD) y por unas razones no pude escribirlo. Así que trate de volver a tenerlo listo en este año, de nuevo en san valentín, pero creo que tengo una maldición con este fic jajaja Pero hoy es dia de la madre xD 
> 
> En fin. Es un bills x shin y como se conocieron (segun yo :v) y como Bills se enteró que Shin era el nuevo kaioshin *0*  
> Asi que DISFRUTENLO! Y feliz dia de la madre!

El planeta sagrado siempre se caracterizó por ser un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de vegetación y arroyos, y un ecosistema que existe en plena paz. Sin embargo, esa calma y serenidad se vio interrumpida por la, no tan casual, visita del dios de la destrucción. El cual se enfrentaba a una revelación de la cual no se había enterado en sus años de ausencia.-No es cierto…-dijo escéptico el dios, sin querer comprender esa nueva información. Wiss, su asistente quien siempre lo acompañaba, observaba atento la situación ante cualquier movimiento irresponsable por parte de Bills. Después de todo, con esas nuevas y devastadoras noticias, llegó a pensar que en cualquier momento debía intervenir.-¡Di que no es cierto!- volvió a insistir más agresivo ante el silencio del pequeño Shin-jin que bajo su cabeza apenado y temeroso ante la presencia de Bills el destructor.

Presionó sus dientes con furia y con la poca paciencia que le queda articulo severamente.-¿Como sucedió?-pregunto esperando una respuesta del kaioshin.

Este hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir sus recuerdos que le había implantado el dios hace tan solo unos segundos. Recuerdos acerca del incidente ocurrido con majin bu. A pesar de todos los años transcurridos desde aquel fatídico día, no era capaz de pensar en ello sin ser agobiado por una gran angustia.-¡¿Como?!- esta vez el dios lo cogió fuertemente de su atuendo y lo elevo hasta su altura para obtener respuestas de la única manera que sabía.

-¡Señor Bills!- su asistente le llamó la atención debido al nivel de agresividad hacia el Shin-jin.

Titubeó unos segundo por el llamado de atención de su asistente, pero aun asi lo sujetó con más fuerza negándose a liberarlo.- Ya le conté la historia…- finalmente respondió Shin apenas audible, sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza. No quería volver a expresar lo sucedido hace tantos años. El ataque. La matanza. Todo.

El dios de la destrucción lo observó con una expresión descolocada. Estaba sorprendido, enojado y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desquitar con Shin. Sin embargo, si lo que había explicado con anterioridad era cierto, no se atrevería a hacerle ningún daño. Y no porque no lo deseara. Sino que, cualquier daño que le hiciera podría acabar con su propia vida. No sería capaz de lastimarlo.

Con gran impotencia lo acercó hacia él, obligándolo a hacerle frente.- ¿Porque tu?

Por primera vez desde que Bills y Wiss habían puesto un pie en el planeta sagrado, Shin tuvo el valor de verlo fijamente a los ojos. A pesar del miedo que le provocaba estar ante la presencia del dios, deseaba expresarle directamente la razón de su cuestionamiento. Vaciló unos segundos antes de pronunciar su respuesta.-Él me salvó…- dijo dolorosamente recordando el momento en que creyó que iba a perder la vida, y como su antecesor, el antiguo kaio-sama lo salvó de majin bu.

Un ligero movimiento del dios destructor provocó que desprevenidamente cayera al suelo.-Pero ¿Porque tú?-volvió a preguntar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con molestia.-¡¿Porque de todos, tenías que sobrevivir tu?!-grito de frentón ocasionando que una fuerte rafaga de viento. 

De inmediato, Shin intentó aferrarse de la superficie. Su cuerpo fue impulsado ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras soportaba la oleada de cesped, hojas y pequeñas piedras que se aproximaban a su dirección. 

Apenas si fue arrastrado un metro de donde se encontraba. Tan solo había sido una pequeña muestra del poder de Bills y aun así su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

Comprendía que el dios no sería capaz de hacerle daño físicamente, aunque en su interior estaba expuesto a su poder.

El shin-jin bajo la cabeza apenado ante las palabras del dios.-Señor bills, por favor.- manifestó Wiss sujetando su hombro como otro llamado de atención.

El dios se volteo con una expresión de fastidio hacia el ángel. Este indico con su cabeza en dirección al kaio-shin que, aun en el suelo, mantuvo una mirada baja y melancólica.

-Pero…¡Pero él!- comenzó a excusarse irritado mientras lo señalaba. Como respuesta, Wiss solamente frunció el ceño hastiado por la situación. A su parecer si seguía con esa actitud amenazadora iba a intervenir de verdad. Sostuvo la mirada con su asistente unos segundos hasta que finalmente cedió.-¡Bien!- exclamó el dios destructor alejándose unos pasos de Shin. Le dio la espalda a ambos y se cruzó de brazos en un intento por contener su enojo. 

Aun así no aguanto más que unos segundos y en medio de una rabieta dio una patada a una roca, que voló por los cielos hasta perderse en el espacio. Luego comenzó a pisotear violentamente la superficie provocando un gran agujero alrededor de los tres únicos seres en ese planeta. 

Wiss solo suspiraba por las acciones del dios, no podía hacer nada cuando se comportaba así. Para la suerte de todos, su pataleta solo duro eso: patear una roca y un pequeño cráter.

Mientras respira a aguitado, Shin lo observó detenidamente unos segundos en un intento de descifrar su comportamiento.  
Dudo en hacer lo que tenía en mente, después de todo, no se trata de cualquier ser. Pero por otro lado, solo asi podria entenderlo.

Comenzó a concentrarse. Lentamente podía sentir sus pensamientos nublados por la ira, incluso podía sentir su frustración como si la estuviera viviendo por él. Una vez que Bills estaba, relativamente, calmado logro ver claramente en su interior, comprendiendo con exactitud la molestia por su persona.

Se incorporó lentamente debido al ritmo que llevaría esa conversación.-Realmente lamento que yo no sea el kaio-shin que esperaba.- le manifestó intentando llevar el tema con decoro. Por su lado, Bills se giró hacia él como si eso lo ayudará a comprender sus palabras. Este sacudió el polvo de sus ropas sin mucho ánimo y nuevamente se enfocó en el dios.-No soy tan fuerte como el sagrado kaiosama, tampoco soy tan listo como él. De hecho, aun me falta mucho por aprender para llegar a ser un Kaio-shin promedio.-manifestó un poco apenado por su posición.-Pero aun así, él me salvó la vida. Y al igual que usted desconozco la razón.

Por su parte, Bills lo observó anonadado, al parecer había dado en el clavo. Aun así, llevo sus manos a las caderas y volvió a su estado habitual de fastidio contenido.-La verdad es que nunca llegué a comprenderlo.- expresó Bills con un dejo de ira a penas rozando la serenidad.-su forma de ser, su manera de pensar…- solamente recordarlo causaba en él una gran molestia. Solia ser tan amable, incluso cuando lo hacía enfadar, sabía sobrellevarlo con una gran personalidad. Ciertamente, el único problema entre ellos era su forma tan positiva y aveces infantil de pensar. El gran kaio-shin simplemente era así y nunca llego a entender el porqué. 

Ante ese pensamiento se aproximo paso a paso amenazante hacia Shin. Según lo dicho anteriormentes por el Shin-jin, majin bu atacó al planeta sagrado y a los cuatro kaioshin. Sin embargo, el sagrado kaio-sama decidió salvar al kaio que ahora se encontraba frente a él. 

Suspiro sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, que se encontraba a unos pasos. Nunca iba a entender porque. Se detuvo frente a Shin con una mirada desafiante.- Él cometió un error.- dijo finalmente llamando la atención del dios de la creación.-Si no era capaz de derrotar a Majin bu, no debió ser tan estúpido como para enfrentarlo.-antes que de que recibiera una respuesta, agregó cruelmente.-Tu vida no se compara con la de él.

Shin sintió una punzada en su interior. Bajo cabeza con pesar, pero no por la ofensa hacia él, sino hacia el sagrado kaio-sama. No iba a permitir que hablara así de su maestro y amigo. A pesar de estar siendo intimidado por la presencia del dios, presiono fuertemente sus puños y levantó la vista con decisión.-Lamentablemente, no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros podamos hacer. Estamos juntos es esto, aunque le parezca un error.- le respondió desafiante.

Aunque a Wiss le hizo gracia que alguien tuviese el valor de responder así, de inmediato su atención se enfocó en Bills ante cualquier ataque de ira repentino. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, como si fuera otra persona nueva se dirigió tranquilamente al Kaio-shin.-Tienes razón.-dijo con su voz profunda y ronca.- Estamos juntos en esto.-aclaro dando un paso hacia él e inclinándose para estar a su altura.- Pero ten en cuenta, que no estás hecho para esto. Tu nunca debiste ser supremo kaio-sama.

Shin frunció el ceño afligido en un intento de no verse afectado por ese comentario. Mantuvieron sus ojos firmes en el otro por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Bills le dio la espalda dando por terminada esa conversación.-Vamos, Wiss.-ordenó el dios. 

El ángel, solo suspiro en sus adentros por la situación que acababa de presenciar. Estaba preparado para detenerlo si se sobrepasaba físicamente, pero no esperaba algo así. Lamentablemente, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Ya estaba hecho. Simplemente obedeció la orden de Bills, y en un rayo de luz, ambos se marcharon del planeta sagrado dejando en completa soledad al supremo kaio-sama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recorrían el espacio a gran velocidad, presurosos sobrepasaban estrellas y planetas. Iban en silencio, sin mencionar la escena que el dios de la destrucción hizo en el planeta sagrado. No decía ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, el ángel podía sentir a sus espaldas su aura repleta de furia.

Con algo de curiosidad, Wiss vio sobre su hombro. El dios refunfuñaba entre dientes toda clase de palabras inentendibles.-Entonces, creo que la visita al planeta supremo pudo salir mejor.-le comentó a Bills mientras volvía su vista hacia delante.

-Ir alli fue una pérdida de tiempo.-respondió aún molesto.

-Creí que quería conocer al nuevo supremo kaio-sama.

-Y fue decepcionante.-dijo tajante

Wiss suspiro por ese ultima aclaración de Bills.-Me parece que, lo que realmente le molesta es que su vida depende de él.-de inmediato, el dios desvió la mirada totalmente irritado.-Nunca tuvo ese problema con otros kaio-shin.

Gruño bastante fuerte sin esconder su inquietud. Aunque su asistente estaba en lo correcto. Nunca antes había tenido un problema si. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesto como en ese momento ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo si su contraparte era ese chico?-Es que él es tan…- comenzo a decir afligido, sin saber como terminar esa oración.

Wiss rió un poco divertido por la frustración del dios.- Lo sé, lo entiendo. No se ve muy preparado.-aclaró de manera simple lo que Bills trataba de decir.-Pero después de lo que ocurrió, creo que usted es muy afortunado de que el supremo kaio-sama haya salvado aunque sea a uno de los kaios para que ocupara su lugar.-le explicó su punto de vista.- Y que además, no haya muerto. Solo fue absorbido por majin bu.

El dios bajó la cabeza molesto haciendo un puchero. Odiaba admitirlo pero bajo la perspectiva de Wiss, tenía razón.-Si, es cierto…-dijo recapacitando. El supremo kaio-sama había hecho lo que pudo y de alguna forma lo salvó. Realmente fue muy afortunado.

Habiendo hecho entrar en razón a Bills, prosiguió con su punto.- En base a eso, creo que le debe una disculpa al kaio-shin.-finalizó sin rodeos.

-¿QUE?!-exclamo molesto.- ¡No tengo porque disculparme! ¡Soy un dios!

-Él también lo es.-respondió Wiss encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la respuesta más lógica. Bills lo observó con una mirada asesina ante la idea de que estuviera defendiendo a Shin.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tiene la costumbre de pelear con los otros dioses.-comentó con su característico buen ánimo ignorando el odio de su discípulo.

-Pues, cree lo quieras-resopló indignado.-No me voy a retractar de mis palabras.

-Solo digo…-prosiguió hablamos Wiss con un obvio interés de irritar al dios.-...que cuando nos enteramos que había un nuevo supremo kaio-sama, no me había imaginado que hubiera ocurrido de un evento tan trágico.-Ante ese comentario, Bill encogió los hombros fastidiado. Aun así, no se iba a dejar afectar por sus palabras.-Solo con haberlo visto unos minutos cualquiera puede deducir que el kaio-shin no es precisamente un sujeto duro.-esta vez apretó sus dientes de su quijada con fuerza y disimulaba su cólera intentando no presionar su mano apoyada en la espalda del ángel. Este, advirtió la reacción del dios con diversión, por lo que prosiguió.-Pienso que, ya ha pasado suficiente como para que, el dios de la destrucción aparezca y lo culpe de no ser apto para el puesto.

-¡No lo culpe de nada!-exclamó Bills explosivamente en un intento de defenderse. Wiss simplemente vio sobre su hombro con un semblante serio hacia el dios. Obviamente, era una mentira descarada que ni hasta el mismo Bills se creía.

-Ahora mismo se debe estar sintiendo muy mal.-agregó volviendo su vista hacia adelante.

-Oh vamos, solo le dije...que...-comenzó a decir Bills al mismo tiempo que rememoraba esas fuertes e hirientes palabras. 

-¿Que…?-lo presiono Wiss disfrutando de la situación. Finalmente dios se dio por vencido y gruño molesto, al reconocer que su asistente tenía razón nuevamente. -Incluso la primera vez que lo conoció tampoco lo trato bien ¿Recuerda?

-¡Argh! ¡Está bien!- exclamó escandalosamente al ya no poder aguantar más. A veces Wiss podía ser muy insistente.-Regresemos.

El ángel sonrió complacido por su logro, sin embargo, continuó en la dirección en la que se encontraban.-¿Que no me escuchaste?-insistió Bills.-Dije que volvieramos. 

-Ahora mismo estamos yendo hacia el planeta sangrado.-respondió como si nada.

-¿Que acaso me ibas a llevar devuelta en contra de mi voluntad?-preguntó engorroso, tensando sus orejas hacia atrás con enfado.

-¡Claro que no!-aclaró Wiss, obviando que lo tenía contemplado.-Solo tenía la esperanza de que iba recapacitar y por ello, volveríamos.

Nuevamente, Bills se fue refunfuñando todo el resto del viaje. Después de todo, lo había convencido de regresar. Y decirle ¿Que? ¿Que se supone que le diría? ¿Disculparse? Bufó irritado ante esa idea. Nunca antes se había disculpado por nada, y menos le agradaba tener que hacerlo con ese chiquillo debilucho que ahora era el nuevo supremo kaio-sama.-¡Espera!.-hablo Bills llamando la atención del ángel.-¿dices que ya lo había conocido?-le preguntó con incredulidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la inmensidad del planeta sagrado, Shin el único ser que lo habitaba, caminaba sin ánimos por la orilla de un gran lago. Sus pasos iban cada vez más lentos en contraste con sus pensamientos que lo inundaban.

Finalmente se detuvo y decidió apoyar su espalda contra unas enormes rocas frente al lago.-Bills-sama .-dijo en voz baja con desgano. 

Por mucho tiempo no dejaba de pensar, lo que ocurriría cuando el dios despertara de su larga siesta. Cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido. Siempre imagino un desastre, pero lo acontecido hace unos minutos superó sus expectativas. 

Aunque algunas veces el supremo kaio-sama se lo advirtió, jamás llegó a creer que Bills podría ser alguien con un carácter tan enfurecido.

-"El supremo kaio-sama"-pensó melancólico. Reclinó su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en la roca cerrando sus ojos. Seguía pensando en él de esa forma, a pesar de que ahora ahora tenía su cargo y él ya no existía. A pesar de que, esa tragedia fue un gran cambio que le costó la vida a sus amigos, se seguía sintiendo estancado en el mismo lugar. No sentía más que dolor, ni siquiera se veía a sí mismo como supremo kaio-sama.

Abrió levemente sus ojos y enfocó su vista en el lago. Pensar en los otros kaios, hizo que su mirada a un paisaje de silencio y tranquilidad se transformara en una nostalgia.

Siempre se reunían con los kaios en ese lugar. Podía ver en sus recuerdos como todos, incluso el sagrado kaio-sama, se juntaban a charlar sobre cualquier cosa, sobre sus enseñanzas o hasta bromear.

Cuando estaban presentes solo los cuatro kaios, siempre el tema de discusión era, quien sería el siguiente supremo kaio-sama cuando este se quisiera retirar. 

Todos apostaban por el kaioshin del norte debido a su experiencia, eso no era discutible. Sin embargo, la kaioshin del oeste siempre bromeaba con que Shin podría hacerlo, obviando que solo lo molesta por ser el más joven y el que necesitaba instrucción. Ella siempre era así. 

Casi siempre incitaba a los problemas, seguido por el kaioshin del sur, que aunque era muy serio y responsable, le seguía el juego a cualquier locura. Luego el kaioshin del norte, pese a su madurez se unía, y finalmente todos lo persuadían en contra de su voluntad para hacer lo que ellos querían a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

Espontáneamente sonrió al recordar esa época. En aquel momento, lo consideraba como buenos tiempos, pero ahora simplemente le dolía recordar una instancia en que estuvo rodeado de sus amigos. A diferencia de la actualidad. ¿Qué dirían ahora si lo verían como supremo kaio-sama? Seguramente dirían toda clase de palabras amistosas para apoyarlo. 

¿Que hubiera hecho el supremo kaiosama si, hace unos minutos se hubiera encontrado con el dios de la destrucción? Probablemente, lo hubiera defendido de todos sus ataques. Como le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí. Se hubiera ahorrado todo ese momento desagradable.

Esta vez levantó la vista hacia el cielo y lo visualizo por unos segundos.-"Como la primera vez que conocí a Bills".-pensó cerrando sus ojos para rememorar. Él estuvo ahí, también los demás kaios. Ese día, estaban reunidos justo en ese mismo lago.

-Vamos ¿No les da curiosidad? -seguía insistiendo la kaioshin del oeste hacia los demás.

El kaioshin del sur lo medito unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo admitió.-Mmm...tal vez un poco.

-¿Que dicen? Ya escucharon al supremo kaiosama.-intervino el kaioshin del norte.-Conocer al dios de la destrucción es muy peligroso. Es bajo nuestro propio riesgo.-esto último, lo inquieto tanto que comenzo a acicalar sus bigotes con nerviosismo.

-¡Oh! Vamos.-insistió ella.-Sé que también quieres verlo tanto como nosotros.-trato de convencerlo, pero se veía firme en su opinión. Sin embargo, no espero que le respondiera sino que levantó su vista en Shin con una sonrisa traviesa.

Este los había estado viendo de reojo durante la conversación, sin embargo cuando ella fijo su vista en él, esquivó su mirada enfocando su atención en su historieta de la forma más disimulada que pudo.

-¿Shin?- dijo ella esperando recibir un poco de apoyo. Todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo, obviamente notaron que no estaba leyendo su revista. Después de unos segundos de tensión, bajo la revista resignado.

-Esta bien. También tengo curiosidad, lo admito. respondió con sinceridad.-Solo un poco.-agregó en un intento de no unirse a un posible plan suicida.-Pero recuerda lo que dijo el gran Kaio Shin. Dijo que el dios de la destrucción es un gruñón, y si lo hacemos enojar, no dudara en destruirnos.- dijo sintiendo un poco de pánico ante la idea de ser destruido por un ser del cual solo había oído.-No se que piensen ustedes, pero a mi me gustaría vivir.

Aunque la curiosidad aun estaba en mente de todos, tenían que admitir que Shin tenía un buen punto. Según lo que, el supremo kaiosama les había contado sobre Bills-sama, era capaz de todo, sobretodo si lo encontrabas en un mal dia. ¿Y cómo saber si hoy era ese dia?

-Si, es cierto.-admitió el kaioshin del sur. Ellos habían decidido no estar presentes por esa advertencia. Por esa razón es que los cuatro se encontraban junto al lago, esperando que el supremo kaiosama terminara su reunión con el dios de la destrucción.

-Aunque…-comenzó a decir la kaioshin del oeste en un intento por formular una plan.

-¡Oh no!- la interrumpió el kaioshin del norte con su fuerte actitud.-Si llegamos a ir y lo conocemos, es capaz de destruirnos por interrumpir su reunión o por no habernos presentado cuando llegó al planeta o por el simple hecho de no agradarle.-manifestó tratando de abarcar todas las posibilidades.

Sin embargo, una palabra clave hizo clic en la mente de la kaioshin del oeste. Esta volvió su vista hacía el kaioshin del sur y él a su vez en ella. Pareciera que ambos pensaban lo mismo.-¿Quien dijo que teníamos que conocerlo?-dijo un tanto maliciosa.

-¿O vernos?-agregó el kaioshin del sur. 

Shin los observó con pánico, sentía que se avecinaba un gran problema. Pero aun así, el kaio del norte estaba de su lado y firme en su decisión. Al enfocar su vista en él, lo vio pensativo evaluando la posibilidad que les presentaban. Sin creerlo, este comenzo a sonreir paulatinamente de la misma manera que los demás.-Rayos.-musito Shin por lo bajo, al ver que todos estaban convencidos.

Minutos después, los cuatro kaioshin se acercaron al templo a hurtadillas. Se adentraron cerca del salón principal, donde suponían que se encontraban. Se detuvieron en seco en medio del pasillo,al oír la voces. Una de ellas era el sagrado kaiosama, y la otra voz quien le respondía, debía ser el dios de la destrucción.

-Creo que son ellos.-susurro la kaioshin del norte muy por lo bajo. Aun así sus amigos lo oyeron a la perfección.

-Nos pueden descubrir.-insistió Shin preocupado por ser vistos.

-Es cierto, uno debería ir a ver.-indico el kaioshin del sur.-Ve tu, Shin.

-¡¿Que?!-se quejó molesto, aun así lo más bajo posible.-¿Porque yo?

-Porque eres el más sigiloso.- lo apoyó la kaioshin del oeste. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su lógica y asintieron con aprobación.

Suspiro desanimado ante ese plan.-Yo no quería venir.-manifestó Shin en un tono depresivo, como si eso lo llevará a la muerte.

-Solo te asomas y si nadie te ve nos dices. Es simple.-dijo el kaioshin del oeste. Shin pensó en objetar, sin embargo solo volvió a suspirar. Contradecirlos no serviría de nada y de cualquier manera lo hubiera terminado haciendo.

Por lo que procedió y comenzó a avanzar en cuclillas, lentamente por el resto del pasillo tomando su tiempo y enfocados en no hacer ruido. Pausadamente, llegó cerca de la esquina de la pared, donde se plantó de rodillas avanzó aún más lento.

Estando a centímetros del borde, miró sobre su hombro a sus compañeros. Estos le sonrieron apoyandolo y dandole animos para que continuara. Shin rodó sus ojos con molestia ante el "animo" que recibía. 

Se volvió hacia adelante con nerviosismo. Se tomó un momento y cerró los ojos asustado pensando lo peor. ¿Y si lo veían? ¿Que le harian? ¿El dios se enfadara? Trago saliva tembloroso arrepintiéndose completamente, sin embargo al oír la voz del supremo kaio-sama lo tranquilizo de alguna forma. Suponía que estando él allí, lo peor que podrían recibir es un regaño.

Abrió con temor sus ojos para finalmente asomarse y ver hacia la otra habitación.

Solo lo vio por la espalda, pero ahí estaba él. El gran dios de la destrucción Bills. Se encontraba muy tranquilo y sentado comiendo por lo que suspiro aliviado a que estuviera distraído. Lo primero que le llamó curiosamente la atención fueron sus singulares orejas púrpura. Eran muy grandes, altas y puntiagudas. Casi de inmediato, fijó su vista en su cola, que se destacaba al balancearse de un lado al otro.-"¿Qué clase de raza es esa?"- se preguntó al ver esas características. Nunca la había visto u oido de algo así.

Se retrajo escondiendo parte de su cuerpo detrás de la pared al notar que había otro ser con ellos. No estaba enterado de que alguien más se reuniría con ellos. Apenas lograba verlo ya que se encontraba sentado al costado de la mesa y él ser púrpura le impedía divisarlo con detalle ¿Quién sería?¿Sería Bills?

Los observo detenidamente, el dios debía ser quien estaba de espaldas a él, ya que se encontraba de frente al sagrado kaio-sama. Además, el otro sujeto, por lo poco que veía, no parecía poner mucha atención a la conversación, sino que solo se dedicaba a comer.

Un leve sonido de "Ppzzz" llamó su atención. Se volvió hacia sus amigos los cuales hacían ese sonido. Shin les hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercaran. Los kaios comenzaron a llegar uno a uno sigilosos, mientras él se volvió a asomar para ver qué ocurría y de qué tema hablaban.

Intentaba oír la conversación, pero era bastante difícil si cada uno de sus amigos se apoyaba y encaramaban sobre él para ver al dios.-No se muevan.-expresó Shin casi nada audible, parecía que solo hubiera movido la boca sin que sonara su voz. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sostener el peso sobre él, mientras que todos se trataban de escuchar la conversación.

Parecía que el supremo kaio-sama había dicho algo que no pudieron oír bien, pero estaban atentos de la respuesta de Bills-sama. Este quien estaba masticando su comida, trago lentamente y con calma finalmente habló.-Dime ¿Quienes son los que se esconden detrás de mí?-preguntó como si fuera una simple duda que se le ocurrió preguntar solo para hacer conversación.

Todos los kaioshin se congelaron por el tiempo suficiente para que el gran kaiosama levantara la vista hacia la puerta de entrada en que se encontraban escondidos. Luego, de ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para que este viera claramente de quién se trataba. Todos atinaron a salir corriendo, dejando a Shin regado por el piso. Parecía que todos se apoyaron en él para impulsarse a salir corriendo.

El supremo kaiosama vio toda la escena, o mejor dicho, lo que quedó de la escena.-¡Shin! -lo llamó con su alegría característica. Él por su parte, levantó su rostro del suelo con pánico. De inmediato, fijó sus ojos en Bills. Este ni siquiera se inmuto en mirar por sobre su hombro para ver qué ocurría, sino que seguía comiendo. Igual el otro sujeto. Fijó sus ojos en el supremo, este le indicaba con su mano que se acercara. Sin embargo, solo le respondió negando con su cabeza.-¡Ven acá!- le dijo con un buen ánimo sin tomar en cuenta el horror del kaio shin.

Se levantó del suelo, un poco torpe. Dudo en irse corriendo como los demás, pero ya lo habían visto. No podía irse. Trago saliva con nerviosismo y finalmente decidió acercarse. Dio pasos lentamente, con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor. 

Llegó junto al dios, al igual que el supremo kaiosama.-Señor Bills. Le presentó al kaioshin del este. Shin, él es el Señor Bills, el dios de la destrucción.-los presento.

De inmediato, se inclinó hacia delante. Aun con sus ojos cerrados.-Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, Señor Bills.- dijo en modo de respeto, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo. Paso unos segundos en que no hubo respuesta, hasta que se sintió obligado a levantar la vista. En ese momento, lo vio frente a él. 

El dios de la destrucción tenía un aspecto muy curioso, como una especie de animal. Un animal muy exótico, con piel resplandeciente y rasgos elegantes. Con unos ojos llamativos y relucientes, que irradiaba un aire de arrogancia. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sobresaltando al kaioshin. Sus penetrantes ojos dorados lo envolvieron en una angustia en no saber qué hacer o qué decir. Nuevamente, por miedo, bajó la vista manteniendo su reverencia, esperando a la respuesta del dios.

Bills se encontraba observando toda la escena como si esa reacción fuera un pan de cada dia. Sin prisa, tomó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo, hasta que finalmente se decidió en saludar.-Es un placer.-dijo con una voz desganada y vaga, como si no lo sintiera en realidad. El kaioshin aun seguía con la cabeza baja y algo temeroso. Para él, no era nada fuera de lo común que, las personas se asustaran al con el simple hecho de solo verlo. Sin embargo, esta vez se le hizo extraño que alguien que se escondía para verlo en secreto, evitará verlo ahora que estaba frente a él. Dejó su taza de té a un lado y se inclinó para entrar en el campo de visión del shin-jin.-¿Porque escondes la mirada?-le pregunto con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Shin se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa. Bills rio un poco por esa reacción y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Observó a Shin de arriba a abajo manteniendo su semblante que tanto lo inquietaba.-¿Querías conocerme, no? Eres el único que no escapó.

-Mmm...yo…-comenzó a balbucear sin saber qué decir ante su amenazante presencia, y sobretodo su mirada. La sostuvo unos segundos hasta que cedió avergonzado.-Lo siento.-respondió bajando la vista apenado, ya que al parecer, sí vio la escena con los otros kaios.

El supremo kaio-sama solo rodó sus ojos. Sabía que el dios era amenazante, aunque no quisiera serlo, aunque en momentos podía percatarse en que lo hacia aproposito con tal de incomodar a Shin.-Y él es Wiss.-dijo llamando la atención del shin-jin.-Es el asistente del señor Bills.

Al fijar sus ojos en dicho asistente, este le sonrió risueño. Pudo sentir un gran alivio dentro de él. No sabia que era, pero al dejar de poner atencion al dios le provocó un pequeño momento de tranquilidad.-Un placer conocerte.-lo saludo amablemente.

-El placer es todo mío.-le respondió Shin realizando una pequeña reverencia. Sin embargo, volvió a sentirlo. Esos ojos dorados sobre él. Lo estaban observando. Ante la aguda mirada del dios, evitó todo contacto con él. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Lo quería destruir? Su corazón se aceleró por cada segundo que transcurría. Temía que cualquier acción de su parte fuera a desatar su ira.

Por otro lado, Bills no apartaba la vista del kaioshin, como si le causara gracia que alguien le temiera con tal facilidad.

Debido a la presión que ejercía en él, el shin-jin no pudo evitar dar un pequeño vistazo hacia Bills. Al hacerlo, este sonrió arrogantemente enseñando sus colmillos con malicia. De inmediato, Shin desvió la mirada casi sin poder respirar y dejando en evidencia, para todos los presentes que, literalmente su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

Esto provocó que el dios riera por lo bajo al presenciar esa escena desde la comodidad de su asiento, después de todo ni siquiera se esforzó en intimidar al kaioshin.

-Bills, Bills, Bills...Ya deja de asustarlo.-dijo el supremo kaiosama llamando la atención de los presentes, connotando que el dios no tenía remedio.-¿Porque eres asi?-le pregunto directamente, más no le dio tiempo de responder.-¿Porque es así?-esta vez le preguntó al ángel.

-Es un misterio.-agregó Wiss con un dejo de desconsolación siguiendo el juego. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente lo que el dios hacia. Lo conocia hace años, y aun asi, su unica respuesta era que solo era un muchacho caprichoso. Si se le pasaba una idea por la mente, la realizaba sin importar lo que fuera y era aún peor, si es que se encontraba adormilado. Analizando bien la situación, hace horas que no descansaba. Esa debía ser la razón por la cual estaba más irritable de lo normal.

Ante esos comentarios Bills resoplo molesto.-¿Así como?-preguntó a su contraparte.-¿Como soy?-volvió a preguntar desafiante. 

De pie entre ambos, Shin observaba con temor al dios en espera de la respuesta del supremo. Si era capaz de referirse al dios de la destrucción sólo como "Bills" y en un tono irónico, no podía ni imaginar qué le respondería en ese momento.

Desvió la mirada a su maestro que, con una sonrisa bromista estaba a punto de pronunciar su respuesta.

-Creo que se nos acabó el tiempo.- interrumpió Wiss dejado sus cubiertos en la mesa. Dicho esto, Shin volvió a sentir que el ambiente volvió a la calma de un segundo a otro. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que el asistente se interponía entre ambos.-Señor Bills, ya es hora de irse.-agregó en un tono que parecía más una orden que sugerencia.

El dios algo fastidiado accedió.-Si, si, vamos.-manifestó sin darle importancia seguido de un bostezo.-Ya casi es mi hora de dormir.-Se reincorporo con algo de cansancio y estiró sus brazos, tensando sus orejas y su cola.-Nos vemos, supremo kaiosama.-se despidió con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, el supremo se inclinó en una reverencia para despedir al dios, seguido de Shin que saliendo del shock, lo imitó.

Bills les dio la espalda y antes de aproximarse hacia el ángel se detuvo. Miró sobre su hombro y fijó su vista en el pequeño Shin-jin. Se volvió hacia él y le tendió su mano.-Un placer conocerte, chico.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shin se sobresaltó alarmado. Observó con gran angustia aquella mano con garras, que se presentaba hacia él con aura de maldad. Aunque dudo en estrechar su mano, su cerebro le decía que debía hacerlo, sino sería considerado como un acto grosero hacia el dios.

Aun con algo de inseguridad, acercó lentamente su mano temblorosa hacia él. Estando a centímetros de estrechar su mano, Bills la retiró de su alcance.-Dejalo. Veo que me temes lo suficiente.-manifestó irónico y en un tono burlón. Por su lado, Shin aún mantenía su mano en alto, paralizado por la reacción del dios, ya no estaba seguro si este lo odiaba, lo quería asustar o simplemente le quería tomar el pelo.

Tanto Wiss como el supremo kaiosama suspiraron resignados ante la personalidad tan infantil del dios. Para quienes estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, este solía ser impredecible e irritable. Pero definitivamente, ese dia se comportaba peor que nunca.

Después de esa escena, Bills y su asistente, avergonzado por el comportamiento del dios, desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Un silencio reino en la habitación por unos minutos en que Shin esperaba lo inevitable: una fuerte reprimenda por parte del supremo kaiosama. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa este rompió el silencio con una vigorosa risa.-¿Y qué te pareció? Irritante ¿verdad?- preguntó luego de acallar su carcajada. El rostro de Shin se encontraba muy pálido, como si hubiera pasado una experiencia tan traumática que le impidió responder.- Aun asi fuiste el único valiente que se quedó para ver a Bills-sama.

-¡¿Que?!-logró articular el shin-jin.-Yo no decidi venir aqui para verlo.- agregó apenado. De hecho, jamás en su vida se había sentido más cerca de la muerte estando cerca del dios. Casi pudo sentir que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo.-El dios de la destrucción…-comenzó a decir sacando sus conclusiones.-...es atemorizante y también, muy extraño. Aunque ciertamente, se encuentra por encima de todos, es como si disfrutara hacer sentir menos a los demás.- a pesar de que el dios se comportó de una forma desagradable, Shin cuidado sus palabras en expresar lo que sintió.

-Sí, lamentablemente así es.-declaró el supremo kaiosama.-Aunque desde que llegó estaba algo insoportable. Creo que se debe a que omitió su hora de dormir.-agregó pensativo como si recién se percataron de que no era un buen momento para presentarlo a un kaio.

Shin suspiro pesimista.-De todos los días en que pude conocer al dios de la destrucción tenía que ser hoy.-se dijo melancólico por su mala suerte que, coincidió con que el dios estaba somnoliento.-¿En serio iba a dormir? ¿A la mitad del dia?-pregunto curioso.

-Así es. Lo bueno de él es que duerme mucho.-respondió su maestro.-Pero al menos no lo conociste cuando despierta de su siesta.-agregó el supremo kaiosama con gracia, seguido de otra estrepitosa risa.

Por su parte, Shin no le encontró ninguna gracia. Incluso los demás kaios también se rieron y se burlaron al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Eran esos momentos, en que estaban todos juntos que ahora recordaba con tristeza.

Cuando estaba junto a todos, creía que era algo que no perdería jamás. Que no anhelaría, porque no imaginaba separarse de ellos. Sin embargo, después ese dia de enfrentamiento con majin buu, siempre pensó, y aún seguía pensando, que jamás lo superaría. Siempre terminaba reflexionando sobre ellos con amargura, cada vez que buscaba en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, no podía hacer otra cosa que eso: recordar.

Melancólico abrió los ojos esperando dejar atrás esos recuerdos, no obstante para su sorpresa se encontró con esas peculiares orejas púrpura. Con desconcierto levantó la vista hasta que cruzó su mirada con esos peligrosos ojos dorados, que observaba cada detalle de su persona. El dios de la destrucción lo contemplaba con curiosidad, desde de la cima de la gran roca esperando el momento oportuno para pronunciarse.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Bills siempre acostumbraba tener una mirada que lo hacía sentir inferior, más aún desde esa perspectiva, en que él literalmente lo observaba desde arriba, lo paralizó como si fuera un ser insignificante.

Pasado los segundos en que ninguno respondió, solo bastó un ligero gesto en el dios para que Shin finalmente reaccionara. Temeroso se impulsó hacia atrás, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza con la roca en la que estaba recargado.

A pesar de que Bills lo observaba, no podía evitar tener sus ojos llorosos, sobretodo después de recordar a sus compañeros. Por lo que bajó la vista esperando que el dios no lo haya notado.-Pensé que ya se había ido.- dijo Shin restregando tímidamente el área de su cabeza en donde se golpeó.

Una gran oleada de culpa inundó al dios al ver el estado de ánimo del shin-jin.-"¿Acaso fueron mis palabras que lo desanimaron?"-pensó entre gruñidos. No importaba, estaba bien, si eso fuera cierto, estaba allí para arreglar las cosas. Aclaro su garganta y con su típica actitud banal procedió a hablar.-Me di cuenta que este planeta es muy tranquilo.-declaró desinteresado, para después dar un pequeño salto desde la roca y llegar junto a Shin.-Incluso más que el mío.-dijo finalmente al apoyar su espalda en la roca junto a él. 

Por unos segundos no hubo más que silencio entre ellos. Un silencio incomodo en que ninguno se animaba a romper. Solamente el tranquilo ruido del lago provocaba un eco entre ambos dioses.

Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente rígido, al mismo tiempo que los nervios se agolpaban en su estómago y su cabeza se llenaba de mil preguntas.-"¿Que quería? ¿Porque había vuelto? ¿Tenía otro problema con él? ¿Le gritaría de nuevo?"- Pensó rememorando toda la escena que había ocurrido. El dios dijo muchas cosas hirientes, aunque también cabe mencionar que tampoco le respondió de forma muy amable.

Observó de reojo a Bills tratando de descifrar lo que tramaba, y si era así, sabía disimularlo muy bien. Se concentró por un instante intentando llegar en lo profundo de su mente. 

Su concentración se interrumpió cuando Bills fijó sus ojos en él. De inmediato, sin cortar el contacto que estaba generando, Shin volvió su vista hacia el paisaje con gran inquietud.

Sentía la energía que emitía Bills, era muy densa y difícil de comprender. Aunque ciertamente no lo conocía, estaba seguro que en su interior había una especie de guerra interna, la cual lo nublaba si seguía tratando de leer su mente. Suspiró débilmente en un intento de aliviar su esfuerzo. Casi en el momento en que pensaba rendirse, vio algo. ¿Sera que eso le molestaba? Se dijo a sí mismo el shin-jin sorprendido. Sintió un gran alivio a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo, incluso ver lo que había en su mente lo relajo. No necesitaba poderes para ver que Bills quería decirle algo, y si estaba en lo correcto, bien podía empezar.-Mmm…yo…-comenzó a decir ante el silencio del dios.-tambien lo siento.-dijo Shin tímidamente.-Siento lo que dije.

Aunque el dios escuchó claramente las palabras del kaioshin, una de ellas le llamó la atención que no logro entender.-¿Como que también?-le preguntó sospechando que algo no iba bien. Sin embargo, antes de que le respondiera, Bills lo comprendió en un instante y se precipitó acorralando a Shin.

Fue un movimiento tan veloz y firme, que su mano quedó grabada en la roca con rudeza. Apenas le dio tiempo al kaioshin de reaccionar, cuando el dios exclamó.-¿Leiste mi mente? ¡¿Leiste mi mente?!-Conocía las habilidades de los kaioshin, y al juzgar por la situación, debía tratarse de sus sospechas.-¡Jamás leas mi mente!-le ordenó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Odiaba esa habilidad, no le gustaba para nada que hurgaran en la privacidad de su mente.

Fue tal la furia que, llegó a pensar en que el dios sería capaz de acabar con él.-¡Lo siento mucho!- declaró con pavor, al mismo tiempo que inclinó su cabeza suplicando su perdón.

Después de que ese arranque de ira, Bills finalmente observo lo que había provocado en el shin-jin. Este, aun con la cabeza baja, evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

En ese instante, recordó lo dicho por Wiss. La primera vez que ambos se conocieron no lo manejo muy bien.-"¿Se trataba de él?"-se preguntó un tanto escéptico. Tal vez no era él. Tenía vagos recuerdos de un kaioshin que conoció hace mucho tiempo y lo aterrorizo más de lo normal. Incluso su asistente lo regaño después de que se conocieron, o al menos eso le dijo. Gruñó exasperado, maldecía su limitada memoria.

Lo volvió a observar fijamente en un intento de recordar su rostro. Hizo un esfuerzo en pensar dónde había visto a alguien como él. Pequeño, debilucho y temeroso.-"Podría ser cualquiera"-pensó un tanto incomodo ya que para sí mismo, todos a su alrededor cumplen con esas características.

Procuro ver más allá de lo común. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo, sin nada que le llamara la atención, todo menos su rostro aún oculto. Con curiosidad se inclinó para entrar en su campo de visión.

Una idea cruzó por su mente al ver ese rostro espantado desde esa perspectiva. Esa sensación, era similar a un deja vu. Por más que le daba a ese momento, se rindió. Se alejó del kaioshin frunciendo el ceño al no poder aclarar su mente.

Shin levantó la mirada con temor. Sin embargo, el dios lo seguía observando. Creía recordar aquella vez en que se conocieron. ¿Lo había intimidado de esa manera? No estaba 100% seguro de ello, no obstante confiaba en lo dicho por Wiss.

Se sujeto a cara afligido y suspiró exageradamente. Con esta, sería la tercera vez que asustaba al shin-jin. En su interior trató de convencerse de que no lo hacía de manera intencional. Tal vez la primera vez fue a propósito, pero 3 veces era demasiado, sobretodo por la situación actual de ambos.-Escucha.-no era costumbre en él disculparse. De hecho, no recordaba haberse disculpado antes, pero aun asi continuo tratando de no verse amenazante. Lo cual era bastante difícil. Decir lo que sentía no era lo suyo. Nunca era así con nadie. Compartir sus pensamiento era algo muy íntimo, sobretodo con ese chico que apenas conocía. Fue entonces que las palabras del Shin-jin llegaron a su mente. "Estamos juntos es esto, aunque le parezca un error". Aunque no lo admitiría frente a él, tenía mucha razón. Si quería que la relación entre ambos comenzara bien, debía ser sincero.-Lo que intento, decir es que…-hizo una pequeña pausa buscando las palabras correctas.-...lo que pasó hace rato. No era la forma en que debí comportarme. No debí gritarte, ni maltratarte, ni hacer un cráter en tu planeta.-dijo contando con sus dedos como si fuera una lista.

Al no recibir una respuesta, observó severamente a Shin que miraba sorprendido. Al ver al dios tan rígido, volvió en sí.-Mmm...descuida.-respondió aún pasmado por la actitud de Bills. No obstante, las alarmas en su cabeza volvieron a encenderse cuando este dio un paso hacia su persona con cara de pocos amigos. Instintivamente también retrocedió lo más que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho ya que aun le daba la espalda a la roca.-No estoy leyendo tu mente.-manifestó con gran temor, en el caso de que el dios se lo preguntara. 

Al ver como Shin temblaba en su lugar e inútilmente intentaba de retroceder aún más, se detuvo. De inmediato, suspiro derrotado y se sentó con desgano a un lado.

Segundos después, las piernas de Shin finalmente cedieron, por lo que cayó sentado en el césped. Jadeo débilmente como si hubiera recuperado la respiración.

Tras unos segundos de silencio entre ambos, el dios finalmente preguntó pensativo.-¿En serio te doy tanto miedo?

Pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de responder, aun asi parecia que el dios esperaba una respuesta sincera.-Tal vez un poco.

No cambio su expresión reflexiva, después de todo esperaba una respuesta así.-Sé que suelo ser algo intimidante.-expresó algo molesto. Se volteo hacia Shin, sin necesidad de nada más, no quería volver a asustarlo.-En realidad, bastante intimidante, incluso cuando no quiero serlo ¿Entiendes?

No sabía si en realidad decía eso, por lo que había ocurrido o si de verdad le molestaba ese detalle de su personalidad. Asintió comprendiendo su dilema.-Si, comprendo.-le respondió el kaioshin amablemente.

El dios volvió la vista al frente mirando en dirección al lago.-Mi punto es que, hace rato no intentaba amenazarte o asustarte, ni culparte de nada. Solo estaba enfadado por lo que ocurrió con al supremo kaiosama...- en ese momento su voz se atenuó e hizo una pausa por unos segundos. Más de inmediato, carraspeó y volvió a hablar como siempre lo hacia.- Y pues, yo…lo...-aún se quedaba enganchado en esa frase.

-Entiendo.-lo interrumpió llamando la atención del dios.-Aunque creo fue una manera algo extrema de reaccionar.-Agregó obviando que podía ser muy violento.-Supongo que, de alguna forma, debes extrañar al supremo kaiosama. 

Dicho esto, Bills desvió su mirada con incomodidad, con una seriedad diferente a la que siempre dejaba ver. Muy en el fondo, lamentaba de no haber estado ahí para su contraparte. Jamás hubiera imaginado que le ocurriría algo así, sobretodo porque era bastante fuerte.-Tal vez…-fue lo único que dijo con respecto al tema. Observó de reojo a Shin, que aunque se espanto por ser el foco de su atención, no se veía tan aterrado como antes. 

A sus ojos era un debilucho por donde sea que lo viera.-Ahora tu eres el supremo Kaiosama.- haber dicho eso en voz alta lo angustio. Si llegara a ocurrir otro accidente similar a Majin Buu, estaba seguro que Shin moriría de inmediato.-Pero tu no eres como él.-Shin se deprimio ante esa observación. Hablaba como si fuera un punto negativo.-Te ves inferior a él en casi todos sentidos.- Shin resoplo melancólico, eso ya lo sabía, pero no necesitaba que el dios de la destrucción se lo señalará.

-¿Casi?-pregunto con curiosidad al dios al percatarse de el alcance de esta palabra.

Bills se avergonzó al notar sus palabras, aun así, trato de aparentarlo.-Él no podía leer mi mente con facilidad.-comentó desinteresado.-Siempre lo descubria de inmediato. Pero tu…-dijo esto último en un tono lúgubre, que incomodo a Shin.-...eres muy escurridizo.-Este rio nervioso por la locura que cometió. Aunque en fondo, sentía un logro saber que podía hacer algo igual o mejor que su mentor.

-Aparte de leer mi mente.-prosiguió el dios aun dando a entender lo molesto que fue para él esa situación.-No pareces alguien insensato.-aceptó finalmente.-El supremo kaiosama era tan necio y tan imprudente.-dijo recordando a su contraparte como si fuera un niño malhumorado, debido a todas las cosas que le hizo pasar. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba Shin en su lugar. Segun él, el shin-jin no aparentaba ser alguien asi. No parecía ser alguien insensato o prepotente, o la clase de ser que haría una locura. 

Ante ese comentario, Shin solo le sonrió nerviosamente para disimular esa aclaración. De hecho, creía que esa característica era lo único que compartía con el supremo kaiosama. A veces solía ser un poco irresponsable y arriesgado, aunque no lo aparentaba. Definitivamente, el dios de la destrucción no sabía juzgar a las personas.-Si, es cierto.-admitió falsamente para tranquilizar a Bills.

Se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, solo con el relajante sonido de la naturaleza entre ellos. más aun, podía sentir una extraña sensación que rodeaba a Bills. El kaioshin seguía pensando en que al dios le molestaba algo. Obviamente, Bills no parecería de la clase de ser que se expresa con palabras. Con el mayor sigilo posible, nuevamente trató de adentrarse en su mente.

No había terminado de concentrarse, cuando el dios, en un movimiento ágil, se aproximo a él. Estando frente a frente, a centímetros de distancia, extrañamente no sintió temor que hace unos minutos. Aunque sí, una incomodidad por la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. El dios literalmente se inclinaba sobre él limitando cualquier movimiento.

Bills no parecía enojado, tenía la misma cara gruñona de siempre, pero esta vez se veía diferente. Tal vez intentaba ser…¿amable? Tal vez era demasiado amigable. Instintivamente trago saliva al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.-Escucha…-dijo débilmente sin apartar la vista la vista de sus ojos.- Yo...lo…-intento de decir a medida que, se acercaba cada vez más al Shin-jin 

Sin embargo, ambos frenaron ese momento al percatarse de la proyección de una sombra que los vigilaba. Levantaron la vista lentamente hasta que sus ojos dieron con el ángel, quien estaba de pie en la roca mirando la escena.-¡Wiss!-exclamó el dios reincorporándose de golpe y tomando una distancia moderada con Shin.-¡No vuelvas a aparecerte así!

Como siempre, el ángel rió divertido.-Lo siento, pero creí que ya era tiempo suficiente para que disculpara.- aclaró con una sonrisa amistosa. El rostro de Bills se ruborizo por completo antes las palabras tan a la ligera de su asistente. Irritado, se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda a ambos, por el hecho de que en una simple oración Wiss había arruinado sus disculpas.

Aunque por fin, Shin pudo respirar con alivio después de ese extraño momento, no pudo evitar observar con gran sorpresa. No podía creer que el dios se estaba empeñando tanto en solo decir "lo siento". Al verlo refunfuñar y quejarse entre dientes, no pudo evitar reír al recordar como su mentor lo describió alguna vez: infantil. Nunca antes lo habia visto asi.

-Descuide.-hablo Shin mientras se ponía de pie, ya repuesto de la situación.-Ya se disculpó.-anuncio llamando la atención del dios, quien se volteo a verlo.-Bueno, casi…-agregó con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Fue una sonrisa y una expresión que hace mucho tiempo que no hacía y que creyó, que no volvería a hacer nunca más.

Viendo fijamente al Shin-jin con ese semblante, por un pequeño momento, Bills creyó recordarlo. Una sensación llegó a su mente, sin embargo tan pronto como llegó a su mente, está se fue.-"¿Como era posible?"-se criticó a si mismo. Estaba convencido de que, si lo hubiera conocido, así como en ese momento, no lo hubiera olvidado. 

Sin darse cuenta, el dios también le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Shin tenía algo tan amigable cuando sonreía. Lamentaba que haberlo asustado tanto, sabiendo como era en realidad, y lo que causaba en él.-Así que, estamos bien ¿verdad?- añadió el kaioshin hacia el dios. 

Este de inmediato, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todos esos pensamiento y volvió a su típico carácter desinteresado.-Si, si, estamos bien.-anuncio como si no fuera gran cosa. Aunque de pronto, un pensamiento inquietante llegó a su mente. ¿Y si estaba leyendo su mente? ¿Y si vio lo que acababa de pensar acerca de él?. De inmediato, carraspeó intentando no llamar la atención y fingiendo indiferencia total.

Desvió su mirada evitando a Shin. Sin embargo, su atención cayó en Wiss que se veía que disfrutaba bastante la escena entre los dos dioses.-Creo que ya nos vamos.-Se apresuró a decir, antes de que el ángel se le ocurriera hacer un comentario fuera de lugar.

Se aproximo hacia su asistente. Antes de subir a la roca junto a Wiss, detuvo su paso para dirigirse al kaioshin.-Probablemente nos volveremos a ver.- dijo seriamente para darle la espalda, aunque de inmediato se volvió de nuevo hacia él.-Y cuando eso pase, recuerda lo que te dije.-agrego como un recordatorio.-Ya sabes…-mencionó sin generalizar, no quería repetir lo que dijo antes frente a Wiss.

De inmediato, Shin asintió comprensivo. En el futuro, probablemente el dios continuaría siendo un gruñón como siempre y volverían a estar en desacuerdo. Y aunque aún le atemorizaba su presencia, llegó a comprender que Bills no era tan temible como aparentaba. Incluso, podría decir que era algo sensible, aunque no dejaba que nadie viera ese lado.

Para su sorpresa, Bills el dios de la destrucción, tenia su mano extendida frente a él. Lo contemplo perplejo por su acción tan amistosa, sobretodo si este no intentaba fastidiarlo como la primera vez que lo conoció. No lo veía tan amenazante como antes, después de su conversación, de hecho se veía diferente. Con decisión y una suave sonrisa, cogió su mano.-Nos vemos.-dijo despidiéndose cortésmente.

Después de ello, el dios dio un salto hacia la roca, situó su mano en la espalda de su asistente que solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza para despedirse del Shin-jin.-Nos vemos, Supremo kaiosama.-dijo Bills de forma muy seria antes de irse junto al ángel en un haz de luz.

Shin los vio desaparecer con gran sorpresa. Suspiro desconcertado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero ocurrió. 

Con mucho ánimo se dio media vuelta para fijar su vista en el lago y caminar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por su orilla con gran tranquilidad. 

A pesar de que acababa de oír esas palabras por parte de Bills, estas volvieron a su mente una y otra vez.

"Nos vemos, supremo kaiosama"

Lo había reconocido como tal. Era agradable sentir ese reconocimiento, aunque también algo vergonzoso. Sin pensarlo llevo sus manos a su rostro, sentía sus mejillas algo acaloradas. No creía que fuese por lo que dijo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Suspiro algo afligido. Esperaba que el dios no lo haya notado, aunque por otro lado, él estaba inclinado sobre su cuerpo.-Si que fue vergonzoso.-se dijo en voz alta algo pesimista ante la idea de que Bills lo haya pasado por alto estando tan cerca. más sacudió su cabeza quitando esas ideas raras. Debía pensar en las últimas palabras que dijo el dios.

Aquello tan simple le había dado ánimos para continuar, y se iba a esforzar para ser un gran kaioshin. No pensaba defraudar a nadie, iba a cumplir con la expectativa que tuvieron sus compañeros, su mentor y ahora, el dios de la destrucción.

**Author's Note:**

> Se acabó la maldición! ;v;  
> Soy libre! Nah, mentira. Tengo otros fics pendientes que nunca termine :'v
> 
> Nose que piensen ustedes, pero esta pareja es tan linda :3 los amo. (Aunque también amo a bills x wiss, no se que paso xD es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Aiura ajaj) me encanta la idea de que si uno muere el otro tambien. Mi primera impresion es que eso puso de los pelos a bills xD Osea, amo a shin pero no es fuerte. Las cosas como son ajaja. Basandome en eso, ellos necesitaban una escena donde "se conocieron" y "cuando bills supo que era el kaioshin por lo de majin bu". (Si lo hacen en el anime me muero xD)
> 
> Ahora sigo con la onda dragon ball asi que tratare de terminar los drabbles que tengo pendientes :D Asi que ya saben. Si les gusto pueden mandarme un review o si lo odiaron, mandenme un review/amenaza porque todo es bienvenido. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
